Erik's Story
by camerabugs
Summary: This is my idea of what might have happened to Erik while he was alone on Isla Sorna.  Please be kind with your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

This is my idea of what might have happened to Erik Kirby while he was on Isla Sorna before he was rescued.

I don't own Jurassic Park or any of the characters. I am not making any money off of this. Please be kind in your reviews, I have very thin skin.

Erik Kirby's heart lurched with fear when he saw that the boat that was towing him and Ben Hildebrand no longer had anyone driving it. What had happened to the men on the boat? Erik could tell that Ben was frightened too, even though the older man was trying to act calm for Erik's sake.

"Unclip your line!" Ben shouted at Erik.

Erik fumbled with the clip for several seconds before it let go, allowing the pair to detach from the boat before it crashed into the huge reef that loomed before it.

As the sail caught the wind, the two drifted towards the heavily forested island. Erik closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, all of this would be a nightmare. Before he could open them, tree limbs tore at his clothing and skin. His eyes flew open when the lines of the parasail became entangled in the tree branches and their fall stopped with a jerk, leaving the two dangling ten feet about the jungle floor.

"Are you ok, buddy?" Ben asked in a shaky voice. Erik turned to Ben; there was something very wrong with his voice. It almost sounded like he had water in his throat.

"I don't know. I think so," Erik replied through his sobs. He brushed the tears away, hoping that Ben had not seen them. He hadn't cried since he was six and had fallen from his bike and broke his arm.

"We're okay. It's going to be okay. Here, get ready. I'm going to unhook you."

Erik nodded, unbuckled his harness, and dropped. He turned to look up to Ben, expecting him to do the same.

Ben smiled, his face pale and frightened, "Sorry, kid, I don't think I can do that. A branch caught me just under the ribs. I'm hurt pretty bad. It looks like you are on your own until help gets here."

A surge of panic overtook Erik. On, his own? He couldn't possibly survived overnight on an island covered with dinosaurs! He started to tell Ben that he had to be okay; he had to come down and keep him safe when he noticed that Ben's head had drooped to his chest and he was no longer breathing.

If he had been frightened before, he was terrified now. How was he going to survive until help got here?

A loud roar from the jungle brought him back to the present. Looking around, he tried to figure out which direction the roar had come from. He heard it again, this time, much closer. Turning to look at his friend Ben one more time, Erik hurried into the jungle, hoping to find shelter. He had over heard Ben talking to the men on the boat. They had told him that this was some kind of research facility that had been abandoned when things went wrong. Hopefully some of the buildings would still be intact so he could find shelter. Erik hoped that he would not be here long enough to need food and water because both would probably be very hard to find.

As he hurried through the thick jungle, Erik kept a wary eye out, hoping that he would not run into any dinosaurs. The roar that he had heard earlier had faded into the distance. Other noises filled the air now; some were as innocent as birds chirping. Others were much more ominous sounding. Every time a branch snapped or leaves blew in the wind, Erik jumped, expecting to be attacked. Walking through the jungle was much harder than hiking on the trails back in Enid. Mosquitoes droned around his ears and he constantly had to slap them away. The heat and humidity were stifling. He had never been anywhere like this before.

He had been traveling for several hours when the jungle began to thin and he found himself at the top of a small hill. Stopping to catch his breath, he looked around and saw several decaying buildings; the formerly well maintained grounds had been taken over by trees and weeds. Overturned, rusted out cars and trucks littered the clearing. He breathed a sigh of relief and hurried down the hill, stumbling several times in his haste to be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik entered the largest of the buildings, hesitating as his foot crunched on broken glass. If there were any dinosaurs here, he didn't want them to know he was there. Erik cautiously made his way through the corridors. Even though it was still daylight, the lack of windows made it difficult to see. He found himself jumping at shadows and imagining that something was watching him, creeping up on him. Walls were covered in mildew and vines had begun to sprout up through cracks in the floor.

He spent fifteen minutes looking around before he found the kitchen. Apparently the people who had worked here had been in such a hurry that they had left all of the food behind. The pungent smell of rotting food still permeated the air. Wrinkling his nose at the odor, Erik headed to the pantry where dozens of cans lined the shelves. He found a large burlap bag and stuffed it with several large cans. Since all of the labels had long since worn off, Erik had no idea what he was grabbing. He only hoped none of the cans contained Lima beans. He also grabbed several bottles of water that had been left behind. Stepping back into the kitchen he dug through drawers until he found a hand-held can opener. He wandered around the kitchen, picking up a few other items he thought he could use before heading back to the main entrance. As nice as it would be to sleep in a real bed, he realized that this building would not be much of a refuge if a dinosaur decided to attack. It would be impossible to barricade himself in a room and be totally sure that nothing could sneak up on him while he was sleeping. He wanted someplace small, with no easily accessible entrance. When he had been crossing the open area between the buildings, he had seen the perfect place to wait for help; an overturned water truck. He could gather some bedding and stay there. It would be perfect, only one entrance, no windows and the metal walls would be more secure than the flimsy pre-fabricated walls of the buildings.

He left the bag of food near the main door and returned to the building to explore further. In a storage closet near the kitchen he found several battery operated lanterns, packages of batteries and a pair of binoculars. He stopped to put batteries in one of the lanterns and stuffed the remaining lanterns, batteries and the binoculars in a trash bag. Returning to the door where he had left the food, he gathered everything up and headed out into the open.

Carefully approaching the truck, he opened the metal hatch and peered in. Using one of the battery operated lanterns that he had found, he looked cautiously around the truck. Nothing moved. He climbed in and dropped his bag of food. This rusty truck would be his home until someone came for him. Now all he needed was bedding. He headed back into the building and looked around until he found their infirmary. Gathering up sheets, pillows and a blanket he started to head out of the building. Seeing all of the medical supplies that were left made him realize that he might be in need of these items sometime soon. He grabbed a first aid kit that was on a shelf and headed back to his truck. It was getting late and darkness was falling. Erik could hear more sounds in the jungle and was glad to get back to his truck.

Although he really wasn't very hungry, he knew that he needed to keep up his strength so he opened one of the cans. Keeping his fingers crossed he relaxed when he saw that it was pork and beans. Not exactly his favorite, but it could have been worse. He must have been hungrier than he thought because he ate almost half of the can in just a few bites. After finishing off of most of the can and washing it down with a few sips of water he turned off the lamp and curled up on his makeshift bed. The pillows and sheets smelled of mildew. He resolved to hang them out tomorrow so that they could air out.

He could hear the dinosaurs moving around in the jungle. Occasionally one would venture near the compound. Heavy footsteps shook the truck and he could hear something large breathing right outside his door. All of the other jungle sounds had stopped. A low growl penetrated the walls of the tank. Terrified, he closed his eyes and prayed that it would go away. A few moments later, the footsteps began to slowly move away. Just as he was starting to relax, he heard a deafening roar and the sound of the massive dinosaur running back towards the truck. The ground shook beneath his massive feet. He was certain that the dinosaur had somehow become aware of him, but the enormous beast ran past the truck and into the jungle. A few seconds later the silence was broken by the shriek of a smaller dinosaur and the sounds of crunching bones.

What had made that horrible roar? Mentally, Erik went over all of the large carnivorous dinosaurs he could think of. Could it have been a t-rex? Maybe it was an allosuarus. He thought of the kids back at school. A lot of them had made fun of him for reading about dinosaurs all the time. Maybe all of that reading would finally pay off. As exhaustion overwhelmed him and he drifted off to sleep he wondered just how long he would have to be here before he was rescued.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was already high in the sky when Erik woke. Sunshine was streaming in through cracks in the door to the water truck. It took him several minutes to figure out where he was. When he did, he felt a mixture of emotions. Relief at being alive was mixed with disappointment that this hadn't been a bad dream. After the events of the previous evening, he hadn't been too sure that he would survive the night.

Erik cautiously opened the door to the water truck and looked around. There was no sign of any dinosaur. He figured it was safe to leave the door open to get some air and light into his new home. Sighing, he sat back on his bed and finished off the can of pork and beans he had opened the previous night. Hopefully his rescuers would come today. As he finished his cold breakfast, a terrible thought entered his mind. What if no one came to rescue him? Maybe the men in the boat had not told anyone where they were going. He knew that this island was off limits to anyone. What if no one knew where to look for him? No, he couldn't allow himself to think that way. His mom would know where to find him. She knew where Ben was taking him. She would make sure that someone rescued him.

After breakfast he decided to look around the island. He knew that he could play it safe and just stay in the truck, but he would also go out of his mind with boredom. Taking his bedding out and hanging it from the cab of the water truck, he closed the door behind him and headed back to the building. He would explore all of the buildings before exploring the jungle around him.

Once inside the building he began looking around to see if he could find something that he could use as a weapon. It took him only a few minutes to find a room that obviously had held weapons at one time. Boxes of ammunition littered the floor, open lockers that were labeled; rifles, scopes, and tranquilizer darts were a reminder of just how dangerous this place really was. Looking around Erik realized that the weapons had not been left behind like the food. After several minutes of searching he found half a dozen tear gas grenades and a cattle prod that had been missed when the facility was packed up. Erik gathered them up, placed the grenades in a bag, and carried the cattle prod under his arm.

He continued to explore the building, hoping to find anything else that might be of use. After searching all of the labs, he turned his attention to various private offices. He searched all of the desks and was about to give up his search when he hit the jackpot. Deep inside one desk drawer was a box of chocolate bars. Erik stuffed the bars in the bag containing the gas grenades and headed back to his new home. He placed his new finds in the truck and collected his bedding that had been airing in the sun.

As he entered the truck he heard some low, chirping sounds. Looking around he saw several dozen compys scurry out of the jungle and into the clearing near the compound. Erik froze, hoping that they hadn't seen him. The small creatures paused and looked around. They chirped and snapped at each other. Erik closed the door and turned on his lantern. Barely daring to breathe he sat there listening. He knew that the compys could not get into the truck, but he didn't want them to know he was there either. He was afraid if they found out he was there they would attack him sometime when he was out exploring.

The heat from the sun beating down on the tank finally drove him out of his hiding place. Erik slowly opened the hatch and looked around. There was no sign of the compys. Deciding it was safe to venture out; he climbed out of the truck and closed the door behind him. He decided to explore a different building; hopefully there would be something he could use.

This building was in worse shape than the first building Erik had explored. A tree had fallen on the roof, tearing a large hole in it, and rain had ruined everything that had been left behind. Sighing, Erik moved on to the third building in the compound. Here he found a small library full of books. Sorting through them, he finally settled on a few books about dinosaurs and prehistoric plants.

Erik took the books back to his home and opened another one of the cans. It was far past lunch time and he was starving. This time the can contained cream style corn. Not one of his favorites, but it was filling. After lunch he treated himself to one of the Hershey bars.

Looking around his tiny home, Erik decided that it was time to organize things so that he would be comfortable until help arrived. He placed his gas-grenades and cattle prod as far as possible from his bed. He didn't want them to come in contact with his battery powered lantern. He stacked his books near his bed. The cans of food were stacked on the other side of his bed along with the bottled water and can opener.

Surveying his sleeping area, he decided that he would go out and see what he could scrounge up from one more building before it got dark. He carefully made his way out of the truck and across the compound to a small building surrounded by dense vines. A quick peek in the door told him that it was a tool shed and held mostly lawn care equipment. He grabbed a shovel and a pitchfork. The pitchfork could be used as a weapon and he could use the shovel to bury his empty food cans. Open food cans, even empty ones, could attract unwanted attention. As he was leaving the shed and flash of bright yellow caught his eye. It was a length of nylon rope coiled up on a hook in the corner. He could use it to secure his door so the nothing could pull it open while he was sleeping. He put both of the tools in the cab of the truck where they would be out of the way and took the rope with him to the tank.

He decided against any more exploring for that day. It was starting to get dark, shadows were deepening, and it was getting difficult to see objects in the clearing. It was too dangerous to be out now. Smaller dinosaurs could sneak up on him before he even knew they were there.

Climbing back into his tank he took one last look around before closing the hatch. He could hear animals moving in the jungle. Strange noises could be heard nearby. High pitched hoots and mournful howls were interrupted by low growls and grunts. Every once in a while he would hear the roar of something much larger. He strained his eyes, trying to figure out if the movement at the edge of the jungle was just the shadows or if there was something alive moving in the trees. Deciding that he was tempting fate by standing there he crawled into the truck. He turned on his battery operated lamp and closed the door. Looking around, he saw a metal screw sticking out of the inside of the tank. He tied one end of the rope around the handle of the door and then wound the other end around the screw. Pulling the rope tight, he tied a knot in it. Satisfied that he had made things as secure as possible, he finished off the can of creamed corn. Tomorrow he would go and get some more canned food and bottles of water.

It took him longer to fall asleep than it had his first night on the island. He was not as tired as he had been and he kept wondering just how long it would be before he was rescued. What if help never came? He pushed that thought away. Of course help would come. His mom knew where he was and she would make sure that someone came for him.

Erik could clearly hear dinosaurs moving around now. He wondered if they could pick up his scent and track him back to the truck. He checked the rope holding the door shut again to make sure that it was secure. The moon had not risen above the tree-line yet so the truck tank was in total darkness. Erik wanted to turn on the light, but didn't want to waste the batteries. He finally fell asleep clutching the end of the rope almost like a security blanket.

Just before dawn it started to rain. Erik was awakened by the sound of thunder. At first he thought he was back home in Enid and he was hearing a typical summer thunderstorm. When he realized where he was he sat up in a panic, thinking that he was hearing the footsteps of an approaching dinosaur. He calmed down when he realized it was only thunder. He turned on his lamp and lay back down with his hands under his head. On rainy days like this in Enid, he would either play video games with friends or head to the mall. He might even see if his mom would take him to the video store, and then pick up pizza before heading home. Tears welled up in his eyes when he thought of his mom. She must be going out of her mind worrying about him. He wondered if she had gotten in touch with his dad yet. Boy, would he be mad when he found out that his mom had not only allowed him to go para-sailing with Ben Hildebrand, but had lost him on an island full of dinosaurs. His dad was always the practical one; he would have never allowed Erik to do anything as dangerous as para-sailing. Up until now he had thought his mom was great fun and that his dad was just too cautious. Now he wasn't so sure about that.

After eating some mixed vegetables for breakfast Erik decided to head back to the kitchen to see if he could find something else to eat. He knew that the only food that would still be edible would be in cans, but maybe he could find something besides vegetables. He was getting pretty tired of a vegetarian diet. Vegetables were okay, but they sure didn't stick with you very long.

Once inside the building he quickly made his way to the kitchen. Even though he had been there before, he had an uneasy feeling about it. He grabbed four large cans and six smaller cans off of the shelf before turning to go back to the safety of the water truck. He had only taken a few steps when he heard glass crunching and heavy footsteps thumping on the tiled floor. In a panic he turned and headed back into the kitchen, looking frantically around for a place to hide or a way out. A door that was half hidden behind a food service cart caught his eye. He pushed the cart out of the way as quickly and as quietly as he could and hurried out into the rain. He ran along the side of the building. Movement caught his eye just as he was about to turn the corner. Several dark shapes ran from the building to the jungle. Raptors. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to figure out what to do. They were between him and the truck. The sounds that he had heard in the building were probably raptors too. Looking around the compound he realized that the only place he could hide was the tool shed. Before he could lose his nerve he ran to the shed, yanked the door open, and ran inside. He hadn't seen anything moving, but it was several minutes before he could relax enough to put down his sack of cans. The door had a lock on the inside. Erik quickly locked the door and sat down on the damp floor. He was grateful that there were no windows and that the building and its door were made of metal. He sat there shivering from fear and from the dampness that was seeping through his clothing. How long would he have to stay here? There was no way to know where the raptors were. He didn't want to alert them to his presence by opening the door to check on them. Erik decided that he would wait until it started to rain harder, or the thunder increased to mask the sound of the door. He found an old tarp, spread it out on the floor, and lay down.

Several hours later Erik awoke with a start. The crash of thunder was almost constant and the sound of the rain on the metal roof was deafening. Gathering up his courage he carefully unlocked the door and opened it a few inches. Seeing nothing, he opened the door far enough to see the entire compound. He couldn't see any sign of the raptors. Maybe they didn't like to hunt in the rain. Maybe it made it difficult to track their prey. Deciding that it was now or never he grabbed his bag, closed the door behind him, and ran to his truck. He couldn't hear if anything was pursuing him over the rain and thunder. When he finally reached the truck, he pulled the door open and threw himself in. He pulled the hatch shut and tied it down. He didn't bother turning on his lantern for fear that it would attract unwanted attention. Water dripped off of his hair and face onto the floor of the tank. He listened intently to see if he could hear any sign of the raptors. After several minutes he began to relax. If they were going to attack, they would have done so already.

Using one of his blankets to dry off Erik realized that this was the first shower he had had in days. Shivering, he wrapped the blanket around himself and lay down on his bed. He lay there, listening to the rain, wishing that he were home in his own bed.

Exhausted from the stress of the afternoon, he fell asleep without bothering to see what the cans he had retrieved held.


	4. Chapter 4

He awoke early the next morning to find that the rain had stopped. He stretched in his bed before getting up and opening the hatch to the truck. Looking around the compound he saw no signs of the raptors. Deep puddles dotted the clearing and wisps of fog drifted up from the ground. The heat and humidity were overwhelming. He decided to leave the door open so that he might catch a slight breeze while he ate his breakfast.

He emptied his sack out and tried to decide which can might hold something more exciting than vegetables. Settling on one of the smaller ones he opened it and was delighted to see that it contained peaches. He finished off the contents of the can in just a few bites and then drank all of the juice. Wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand he smiled for the first time in days.

Poking his head out of the door he looked around the compound again. Realizing that he didn't quite have the nerve to do any exploring, he settled back to read some of his books.

It was noon before the rumbling in his stomach caused him to stop reading. He picked up one of the larger cans and opened it. This one contained beef stew. Normally he would have been overjoyed at the prospect of beef stew for lunch, but it was not very appetizing when it was cold. Realizing that he didn't have much choice in what he ate, he finished off about half of the can before stopping.

Erik knew that he couldn't spend the rest of the day stuck in the truck. It was time to venture out and explore the area around the compound. If he had learned anything yesterday, it was that he should know all of the possible hiding places in case he ever got caught away from the truck again.

He climbed out of the truck and slowly made his way to the edge of the jungle. Not daring to venture too far into the jungle he decided to just walk around the perimeter of the clearing. He just wanted to see if there were any trees he could climb if he needed to. He found several trees that he could climb if he was away from the truck and was attacked by raptors or compys.

Erik headed back into the clearing and decided to explore the largest building again. He had seen some couch cushions in the lobby area. They would make his bed much more comfortable. He carried the cushions back to the truck and made his bed.

Deciding it was time for dinner, he finished off the can of beef stew and a candy bar. The night was clear and still. Erik lay in his bed with the door open, watching the stars. As he was laying there he became aware of a distant thumping that was slowly becoming louder. Vibrations from each thump began to shake the truck. Erik jumped from his bed and closed the door part of the way. He left it open a few inches so that he could see just what was approaching.

A huge, dark shape emerged from the jungle and paused in the middle of the clearing. From his hiding place, Erik could see that it was a t-rex. He was torn between wanting to watch this giant beast and wanting to crawl back into his bed and pull the covers over his head. Before he could do anything, the t-rex began to urinate. Erik realized that he was probably the only person who had seen this happen. Wait until he told his friends back home!

Realizing that the dinosaur might be able to smell him, he closed the lid and sat on his bed, waiting in total darkness for the t-rex to move on. A few minutes later it slowly made its way out of the clearing.

Early the next morning Erik awoke and had another can of fruit for breakfast. He opened the door and looked around the clearing. He laughed when he saw the large puddle in the center of the clearing. Before he could climb out of the truck a group of compys ran into the clearing. They sniffed the air and for a minute Erik was afraid that they had smelled him. Then they all hissed, one of them made a sharp barking noise and they all ran back into the jungle.

For a minute, Erik was puzzled, what had just happened? They compys acted like they had smelled something that scared them. Then it hit him, the t-rex pee. Was that what had scared them off? If it scared the compys, would it scare other dinosaurs like raptors?

Grabbing two of his empty water bottles Erik hurried out and dipped them in the puddle. He screwed the lids back on and dipped the bottles in one of the rain puddles to rinse the outside off. This could come in handy. He decided to try it out to see if it would scare off the raptors. He poured a small amount of the urine near the opening of the building he had seen them in. He didn't know if that was the only time they were there, but if they came back he wanted to see how they would react. Hopefully it would not rain before then.

Erik returned to the truck and began to read another book about dinosaurs. Late that afternoon he heard hooting noises approaching the clearing. He jumped up and closed the door, leaving a small gap so he could watch and see what was out there. A few seconds later a group of raptors bounded into the clearing. They sniffed the air and screeched at each other. They reminded Erik of a herd of wild horses he had seen when he went to the rodeo with his friend Mike Gardner. The two of them had sat on the fence rail and watched when a dozen horses were brought into the rodeo arena to be sold. The horses had galloped in, kicking and nipping at each other. Erik had never seen such beauty and grace in an animal before. These raptors had the same wild freedom about them. The only difference was that they would kill him if they had the chance.

He watched as the raptors approached the doorway where he had poured the t-rex urine and was amazed when they all stopped at the same time. They lifted their noses, sniffing the air and let out an ear-splitting screech before heading back into the jungle as fast as they could. It worked! The raptors were afraid of the t-rex scent. Erik was elated. He could go into the building without fear of being attacked by the raptors or the compys.

Erik waited a few minutes to be sure that the raptors were not coming back before heading to the building to do some real exploring. He carried one of the bottles of t-rex urine with him in case he needed to keep anything else away. After thoroughly exploring the building and bringing back several more books, magazines, cans of food and bottles of water, he decided that it might be a good idea to use to use some of the urine on the tool shed in case he ever needed to take refuge there again. After pouring a generous amount of the liquid around the building he went back to his truck to have dinner. Just as he was settling into bed he heard something huge approaching the clearing. Whatever it was shook the ground more than the t-rex had. Not only was it larger than the rex, it was moving very fast. A loud bellowing roar shook the air. Erik didn't have the nerve to open the hatch and find out what it was. All he could do was lie in his bed and hope that whatever was out there didn't know he was in here. The sound of metal being torn apart split the air. Curiosity got the better of him and he crept out of his bed and carefully opened the door. In the moonlit clearing he saw a gigantic dinosaur with a sail on its back. The enraged beast was destroying the tool shed. Erik closed the hatch and curled up on his bed, not daring to make a sound, not that that monster could hear it over all of the noise he was making.

The dinosaur continued to roar in anger as it destroyed the building. Erik could feel the ground shaking as the animal stomped around the clearing. Shaking with fear, Erik only hoped that this dinosaur would leave soon. He was thrown from his make-shift bed when the something hit the side of the truck, causing it to rock back and forth. Terrified that he had been found, he grabbed one of the gas grenades, hoping that the smoke could cause a distraction if he had to run for cover elsewhere.

The noise outside finally subsided as the enraged dinosaur finally figured out that the t-rex was not in the tiny building. Erik heard the dinosaur stomp out of the clearing and back into the jungle.

Erik remained in his hiding place for several hours after the gigantic dinosaur left. He couldn't figure out what was going on. Why would this dinosaur suddenly attack a building? Then it dawned on him. It was the t-rex urine. It kept the smaller dinosaurs away, but it attracted this one. He resolved not to use it unless it was an absolute emergency.

Erik's hopes of rescue began to diminish. Days ran together in a blur and he realized that he had no idea just how long he had been on the island. Hope for rescue was beginning to fade. Maybe his mom really couldn't make anyone come for him. He continued to make quick trips into the various buildings; getting new books when he had finished the ones he had, bringing back more food when his supply ran low. He had finished off all of the bottled water, so he had set out tubs and pans he found in the kitchen to collect rainwater.

Late one evening when he was coming out of the main building, he heard the familiar sound of velociraptors in the clearing. Peering around the corner of the door, he saw that they were sniffing around one of his water tubs. Could they smell him? He knew that he could not get back to the truck before they attacked him and they were no longer afraid to come into the building because the t-rex scent had long since been washed away. His only hope was to use one of the gas grenades that he carried with him. Grabbing the pin and pulling it out, he threw the grenade just upwind of the raptors. Ducking back behind the doorway, he waited for it to go off. Seconds later he was rewarded with the hiss of escaping gas and the screech of the raptors. He carefully poked his head out of the door in time to see the group of raptors running from the clearing. Laughing to himself he hurried back to his truck, climbed in, and pulled the door shut.

As the days passed, Erik realized that he was spending more and more time inside the truck and much less time exploring. As much as he hated to admit it, he was being overwhelmed by the idea that help would probably not come.

A few days later, while he was exploring the jungle near the compound he heard the now familiar sound of the raptors. He knew by the noises they were making that they were hunting something. Just as he decided to retreat back to his camp, he heard human voices. Hardly daring to trust his ears, he carefully made his way towards the sounds. In a small clearing he could see a tall man surrounded by a pack of the ferocious dinosaurs. Quietly taking the bag containing the tear gas grenades off of his shoulder, he removed the pins from them and threw them, one after another, into the clearing. Running into the thick, smoke, he yelled to the man, "Come on! They'll be back!" Grabbing the man's hand he pulled him in the direction of the truck.

Once the two were safely inside the truck, Erik took a moment to look at his guest. He couldn't believe his eyes. The man he had just rescued from the pack of raptors was Dr. Alan Grant. It looked like his mom had really come through with a rescue after all.


End file.
